


Think I'm Just Happy

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, High School, M/M, Puppy Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: The Stones as a bunch of school boys in the early 90s, covering Nirvana songs.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Think I'm Just Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> idk how this happened but I literally dreamed this last night xD lol...at least the scene with Mick kissing Keith on the cheek after a song and them sitting down together being all sweet and in love...  
> So, that's how this cute little one-shot came together...thought it would be nice to have it set in the 90s...  
> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> p.s. the work title is from a line of Dumb by Nirvana xD

London - 1993

They were cramped up in Charlie's basement as every Friday afternoon right when school was finally out. Charlie had his drums there and since he couldn't transport them all around town, this was their preferred meeting place. Ronnie and Keith only had to bring their guitars, Mick used Charlie's mic. Sometimes, he brought along his harp, if they wanted to play some older, more blues-y stuff. But right about now, they all were completely smitten with Nirvana's new record, trying to cover songs by them. 

Mick knew he couldn't quite imitate that lazy drag of Kurt's voice, not yet. His voice wasn't deep enough yet, either, but then again, he was just a seventeen year old boy. Kurt was almost a decade older and a rock god. Keith thought he was pretentious but still liked the music, loved playing their licks on his battered Telecaster. He had bought it used, because obviously, none of them had enough money for proper equipment. Charlie's drums had been a Christmas gift from his parents. 

Still, it all suited them just fine, all that mattered was that they could jam together. Playing music was all of their dream, they were just a bunch of school boys, connected by their love for rock. Then again, they oftentimes mused, that Nirvana also had just started off as a bunch of school kids a couple years back. And now, everybody knew their name. 

As Mick was singing the last lines of 'Dumb', one of the songs on Nirvana's latest record, he kept gazing over at Keith, who seemed completely engrossed in his guitar work, fingers sliding over the strings, giving the song a completely original sound. Nothing like Kurt or John Duncan would play it, but something that was entirely Keith's style. Mick thought it sounded amazing that way. Keith probably was the best musician between the four of them and the one who was taking their whole garage band act most seriously. 

He also was the only one of them who actually had tried writing his own songs so far and Mick wished he was a little less shy and awkward about letting them play one of them. Actually, only Mick knew about Keith's songs because he'd played them to him on his acoustic guitar when they were alone at Keith's place. 

Mick had known Keith since elementary school and he was aware of how incredibly shy he could get. Sometimes, he had the impression that Keith rather communicated through music than actual conversations. That's why Mick always tried reminding him how beautiful and brilliant he thought Keith's self-written songs were, because he wanted him to know that he appreciated them, that he appreciated him. 

Their feelings for each other had started changing slowly, almost unbeknown to the both of them. Evolving from their decade-long friendship to something entirely else. Something deeper and more tender. Eventually, it had been Mick, a couple of months back, who had first dared to express to his best friend that he had started fancying him. Keith, as to be expected, had been all coy, almost embarrassed, because he wasn't one for big words or talks about how he felt. However, he had shown Mick in his very own way, that he requited his feelings. He'd written one of the loveliest songs for him that Mick had ever heard and that had completely tugged at his heartstrings. It had been about two months ago when Keith played it for him the night they first kissed. 

After that, they had tried to be not too obvious around their friends, but Ronnie and Charlie, for some reason, already had figured things out mere days later. Luckily, after some initial dumb jokes by Ronnie, both of them had told them that it was alright and that they supported them. Ronnie still kept making his usual idiotic remarks at them somtimes, but they knew that it was all good-natured. 

When the last tunes of the song were fading out, Mick put down the mic before stepping closer to Keith, softly pecking his cheek. 

"You played that quite nicely", he mumbled for only Keith to hear, his lips curling into a smile as he noticed how Keith was blushing. Mick loved how bashful Keith could get, it was amazingly sweet. 

"Stop being such lovey-doveys all the time, it's disgusting", Ronnie claimed, chuckling stupidly. 

"How about we go upstairs and get some drinks?", Charlie suggested to Ronnie and Mick was glad that at least one of their friends wasn't a complete dumbass. 

As Charlie and Ronnie were going upstairs, Mick dropped down on the couch in the corner, looking at Keith expectantly. Keith busied himself with putting down his guitar, then he joined Mick, taking the seat beside him. 

"I'd love to play one of your songs with you and the lads, Keith", Mick meant, trying once more to get Keith to agree to finally start playing something self-written. "They're so beautiful...sometimes I think you've got no idea how talented you are, babe", he added, watching as Keith ducked his head. 

"But will you sing?", he inquired after a moment. 

"If you don't want to?"

"I...I don't really think I can…", Keith said, he sounded abashed. 

"Your voice sounds lovely" Mick assured him because he had heard him sing and it had been amazing. He knew that Keith could sing, he only was too shy to do so in front of anyone but Mick. 

"You're better at that...I just wanna play the guitar", he decided and Mick nodded in understanding. 

"Would you want me to sing one of your songs then? I'd love to try", he proposed because it would be a blast to finally not just cover something but play an original song. 

"Okay...we can try", Keith eventually sighed, chuckling lightly. Probably he figured that Mick would never leave him alone with this otherwise and he might be right with that assumption. 

"Yeah?", Mick asked eagerly, grinning at him all giddy.

"Yeah", Keith agreed, not able to stop a grin from spreading across his face as well. 

"Thanks, baby", Mick said, scooting closer to Keith, pressing a little kiss to his neck. As he leaned back again, Keith let his head sink onto Mick's shoulder, sighing contentedly as Mick kissed his temple and entwined their fingers. 

"Think I'm just happy…", Keith half-muttered, half-sang the line from the song they had played earlier and it made Mick smile, because obviously, he felt just the same when he was with Keith. Then he turned his head a little further, capturing Keith's lips in a gentle kiss. 

"Oi, you twats, get up we're not done practising yet!!", Ronnie was screaming at them in the next moment, but all Mick did in reply was grabbing a pillow, throwing it at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is the new chapter of Wild Horses, of course! But it's still gonna take me some days, sadly...work has been crazy lately...


End file.
